Oxygen
by Kerenai
Summary: a songfic, please R&R^_^!!!!


Oxygen

By: Spice Girls

Hitomi Kanzaki, a 16-year-old girl, was preparing to run a practice run and try to beat her last record. Her friend and almost love interest, Amano, blew the whistle and she took off and ran straight into a pillar of light and was transported to another world.

__

There will come a time

I know I'm gonna need

Someone I can trust

Someone who'll fight for me

That's the way I love

Hitomi was unknowingly transported to a world called Gaea where she met many people like Van Fanel and Merle and Allen Schezar. Unfortunately she arrived when the planet was in a state of war between itself and the Zaiboch Empire. Things happened and many battles were fought and Hitomi even thought she was in love with Allen. Then after all her amazing journeys, she fell in love with Van and he fell in love with her. Unfortunately the Mystic Moon or Earth called her back before they could tell each other how they felt and they hadn't seen each other for a year.

__

This is my time to work things out

What I want from this life

There will be someone out there for me

That's the way I love

"Oh Van." Hitomi sighed aloud while looking from inside her room out past her balcony and into the night sky and full moon. "I miss you so much, I just want to be with you. I don't care where you are, even if you're on Gaea instead of Earth. I can't believe I never realized how I felt until it was too late. I wish that you could come to Earth and sweep me off to Gaea like in a fairy tale."

__

It doesn't really matter whoever you are

No matter where you go

Just make sure you're there to answer when love comes around

Don't be surprised

When love knocks at your door

"Van, How could I be so stupid?! I let you go without you knowing that just thinking of you makes me smile and hold my breath thinking that you might find me and make my dreams come true. I close my eyes and think of when I fell into that canyon and you came after me and released your wings. When I dream at night it feels as though you're here with me and I can almost feel your warmth. And just thinking about how heavenly you looked. Like an Angel. My Angel. My Angel of Light and Love.

__

You're the breath that I take

You're the smile on my face

Every time I breathe in

Brings me warmth from within

When you touch me

I start believin'

Loving is Like Oxygen

A 17 year-old boy was standing on his balcony deep in thought. This boy was no ordinary boy. He was the youngest King of Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel. He was in deep thought because he was thinking of the past. First his parents, Goau and Varie, then his brother Folken. He then remembered his companion Merle the catgirl, his best friend and "little sister" since before he could remember. Then he remembered the burning of Fanelia, which was now being rebuilt. Then he thought of her. The girl from the Mystic Moon or Earth as she called it. He had fallen deeply in love with her on all their adventures. She saved his life and he saved hers. But right before he was about to tell her his feelings for her, she was gone, called back to the Mystic Moon.

__

Even when

We're so far apart

I still feel you in my heart

'Cause you've given me the greatest gift of all

That's the way I love

"Oh Hitomi, I need you, I miss you. I'm such an idiot!! How could I let you go like that? I should have told you how I felt when I had the chance. Our love was, I guess, so unreal that I didn't even realize the depth of my love until I lost you. You made me feel so amazing inside, like I was only truly alive when you were around. I loved you. I still love you. I can't believe I didn't realize I loved you even though deep down I think I've always known. Like the time I saved you when you when you were falling. I spread my wings and saved you. It felt so good holding you. Like it was meant to be. I never wanted to let you go."

__

The way our love ain't easy 

Or could it ever be for real

The situation seems so sad

It's all about the feelin'

And then I lose securities

That's the way I love

"I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me. To be beside me forever as my girl or my fiancée or my Queen, just so long as you're mine. But you're gone. Back to the Mystic Moon and I'll probably never see you again, except in my dreams. In my dreams, you come back or I come to rescue you and we both confess our love and kiss. A kiss with pure meaning and love that I can only dream about."

__

It doesn't really matter whoever you are

No matter where you go

Just make sure you're there to answer when love comes around

Don't be surprised when love knocks at your door

"Hitomi, everything I do is for you. I can't believe I'm saying this but it feels like when I do something good for others that you're right there cheering me on. I miss you. If I could just see you again. If I could just kiss you. If I had just told you how I felt maybe you'd still be here and I could kiss you and hold you whenever I wanted. Oh, Hitomi I can't live without you, I need you."

__

You're the breath that I take

You're the smile on my face

Every time I breathe in

Brings me warmth from within

When you touch me

I start believin'

Loving is like oxygen

You're in every breath I take

"Van, what would I have done without you? Would I be dating Amano? Would I never have fallen in love? If I had a chance to do it over I wouldn't change a thing except I would have told you how I felt as soon as I realized it. And what would have happened then? Would we have fallen in love and lived happily ever after? Would you say you had feelings for me? I don't know, but right now I don't think I care. I just have to tell you how I feel and what you say is up to you. If I ever see you again."

__

To live a life without love

I'd feel sorry for you

'Cause the love that we shared

Would be hard to replace

Baby hold me and never leave me

"I love you Van!"

__

This love is my oxygen

"I love you Hitomi!"

__

This love is my oxygen

As if on cue, they both confessed their love at the same time. After she said how she felt, Hitomi stood up and went to stand on her balcony. When she was on her balcony the cool breeze whispered past her ears and she almost thought she heard Van say he loved her. She quickly decided it was now or never and if she didn't make it, she wouldn't have to live with the misery anymore 'cause she'd already be dead. She took a deep breath and climbed onto the ledge of the balcony while holding the wall for support.

__

Open your heart

Take a deep breath

Van looked out the window and saw a shooting star. He remembered Hitomi telling him that when you see a falling star you can make a wish and it will come true. So he wished with all the power in him, straight through to his very essence that she would return to him.

__

Stop searching

Start believing

Hitomi opened her arms and jumped. She thought she was about to die, when she was lifted in a bright pink column of light and carried away from Earth.

__

Make sure you're there to answer when love comes around

Van kept staring at the sky and was about to turn back to go to bed when he saw a large column of light appear, but it didn't fully reach the ground and stopped about a mile above the ground and dropped what it was carrying. Van had a good idea of what it was carrying and threw off his shirt, spread his wings and jumped out his window and into the night sky.

__

Don't be surprised when true love knocks at your door

He flew straight and true towards his one and only love. She kept falling and he went under her and waited for her to fall into his arms. When she did, he looked at her and as soon as they both realized who the other was they were flying again higher and higher into the night sky. Finally, they both went back to Van's balcony. He put her down and they just stood there, staring at each other and seeing how the other had changed. Van had grown more masculine and was better built than he had been a year before. He had also grown a few inches. Hitomi had also grown a few inches and she had grown her hair. She had also become more feminine.

__

You're the breath that I take

You're the smile on my face

Every time I breathe in

Brings me warmth from within

When you touch me I start believin'

Loving is like oxygen

You're in every breath I take

Finally, Hitomi broke the silence. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." And with that, he walked over and hugged her with all his strength and she hugged him with all of hers. They let go and Van couldn't help himself. He reached down and lifted her chin and kissed her.

__

To live a life without love

I'd be sorry for you

'Cause the love that we shared

Would be hard to replace

Baby hold me

And never leave me

Finally they broke off the kiss when the need to breathe was too great. "Hitomi, I love you and I think I always have."

"Oh Van." She cried while throwing her arms around his neck. "I feel the same way. I love you Van. With my entire essence and being, I love you." And they kissed again. The kiss that they had only dreamed of. The kiss that could defeat all others was theirs for eternity because they could always share it with each other.

__

This love is my oxygen

This love is my oxygen

A/N: AAAAAHHHHH, I'm so happy with this…..um….I just have to tell everyone who's planning on flaming me, that I have never seen the first three or four episodes so I don't really know what happened and I've only seen up to the on where the King of Freid is killed, and I worked damn hard on this!!!!!, so please no flames. I don't own the song Oxygen, the spice girls do…or whoever owns the spice girls does, yeah…..and obviously I don't own Escaflowne, otherwise I would know what happened now wouldn't I?


End file.
